


Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1330]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finally leave the castle, but this isn't the trip Tony thought it was going to be.





	Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/21/2002 for the word [propinquity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/21/propinquity).
> 
> propinquity[ proh-ping-kwi-tee ]  
noun  
nearness in place; proximity.  
nearness of relation; kinship.  
affinity of nature; similarity.  
nearness in time.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), and [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Well Gibbs, we’ve really gotten ourselves into a pickle this time.” Tony murmured to the panther cub in his shirt.

Tony had to admit that they hadn't planned for this contingency. If anyone was going to turn into a cat on this journey and get stuck like that it was more likely to be Tony. He wondered if this is how Gibbs felt when Tony was stuck in kitten form. 

Despite the propinquity of Gibbs both physically and through the bond, Tony felt adrift. Rupert's declaration that the old lady cat was the only one who could help them return Gibbs to normal, definitely didn't help Tony's state of mind any. He knew he needed to go see her, but venturing alone was just asking for trouble. 

This would be so much easier if Gibbs would just change back. Tony still didn’t understand how Gibbs had even turned into a panther cub. Did the bond give him the ability to use Tony’s powers?

If so, Gibbs was going to be stuck in that form for a while. Tony’s powers weren’t the easiest to control as proven by Tony himself getting stuck as a kitten and starting this whole mess. Well, at least, dragging everyone else into this mess. 

He considered returning to the human world and hoping that Abby could figure something out, but with Gibbs like this they definitely weren’t ready for Senior or Ziva or Jenny. If any of them figured out they were vulnerable, they’d be in for a world of trouble. He could take someone from the Cat Kingdom, but he didn’t really know any of them and had no idea how they’d be if they encountered trouble on the journey.

Well there was nothing for it. He’d have to venture out the old cat lady by himself. Hopefully, Gibbs would be smart enough to stay with Tony. “Rupert, help me with these packs, would you?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Gibbs hissed as one of the packs was placed on Tony’s chest right where he’d been planning to sleep. 

“I know. I’m sorry. You can ride in my pocket or on my shoulder instead.”

Gibbs had already scrambled up to Tony’s shoulder, but he still hissed at that suggestion. Tony sighed. He hadn’t meant to upset Gibbs, but it was the only way he could reasonably carry 2 packs. 

As it was, it would be a struggle to put both packs on again whenever they stopped since it was definitely easier to do with help. He’d manage somehow, though. Tony tried to pet Gibbs to calm him down and comfort him, but that only made Gibbs hiss more.

Tony sighed and started down the hallway that would eventually lead him to outside Sammy’s or his castle and hopefully eventually to the old lady’s castle. Without Gibbs’ help, Tony knew he would be stopping a lot more. He just hoped that this journey wouldn’t be fraught with danger. 

Though if this really was a quest that they were supposed to undertake as part of the prophecy, he doubted that he’d get that lucky. What had that first Cat King prophecy said? Seek the wise one when you are ready for your journey?

They’d all assumed that meant Ducky, but what if the wise one was actually this old lady cat? What did that mean for the other prophecies? Was there a wise one and a wise man? 

Tony shook his head in frustration. He was beginning to think the prophecies were more hindrance than help. Maybe if they had some monks that had been studying them for years they’d better understand them.

On the other hand, just look at religion in the human world. So many people studied the same books and yet their interpretations of them were vastly different, so that probably wouldn’t have helped anyway. Tony blinked in shock. He hadn’t even made it out of the Cat King’s castle and he already had an obstacle to face.

“Take me with you, Your Majesty.”

“No me. Take me.”

“What is all this?” Tony stared at the sea of cats begging him to take them with him.

Sammy appeared just then, “I’m sorry about this, Your Majesty. They all heard about your journey and want to help you out. I’ll get rid of them for you.”

“No. It’s ok, but I can’t take any of them.”

The entire room of cats drooped, including Sammy. “You can’t?”

“No. I’m sorry. I don’t know what we’ll encounter in the forest and desert and having someone along that I can’t predict how they’ll react will be worse than going alone.”

“But won’t you have time to get to know them on the way?”

“I’m sorry. I wish it would, but the first encounter could spell disaster for both of us if we don’t know how each other will move and react to a situation. I have to do this on my own.”

Sammy frowned. “I understand, but I wish it wasn’t that way.” She then turned to the gathered cats, “Well everyone. You heard his majesty. Let’s give him a good send off.”

The crowd cheered and parted, forming a path for Tony to walk down. He was sure he made quite a sight with a backpack on his back and one on his chest and a panther cub on his shoulder, but no one commented. In fact, all they did was cheer as he walked down past them. 

He guessed being King wasn’t all bad, but still he knew it would be better for everyone if Sammy became the King in name and deed. Honestly, he’d like to take Sammy along and teach her some of his moves, but someone needed to run the kingdom and it definitely wasn’t going to be him. He just hoped that nothing bad happened. 

He’d hate for all of these cats to end up dead because of him. Finally, the castle door was in sight. A few of the cats towards the end of the line pushed the door open for him and he stepped through, turning to wave goodbye to all of the cats before he started on his journey.

They jauntily waved back and called, “Good luck, Your Majesty! Have a safe trip. Come back again soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I have 1 Crazy Cat Tale update written, but hopefully I'll get more written this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
